1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print system, a print control method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a print control apparatus. The print control apparatus includes a print instruction unit that instructs a printer to print data on a medium, and a resume instruction unit that, in response to an interruption occurring in a printing operation after the printer has printed a first portion of the print data onto the medium, instructs the printer to start resuming the printing operation subsequent to a clearance of the interruption with the printing operation of a third portion of the print data subsequent to a second portion onto the medium if a predetermined condition to validate the printing operation of the second portion of the print data subsequent to the first portion is satisfied.